


Demony

by Holszka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark & Gloomy, Feelings, Gen, Grimmauld Place, Marauders, Old Friends, Songfic, Zed Leppelin, old times
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holszka/pseuds/Holszka
Summary: Bo trzynaście lat to wciąż zbyt krótko, by móc przesłuchać tej samej piosenki bez obudzenia swoich demonów. No slash.





	Demony

**Author's Note:**

> Hej ho. Szczerze, nie wiem co tutaj napisać. Miniaturka wydarzyła się sama - w zarysie miało być o Syriuszu, ale Good times, bad times Led Zeppelin natchnęły mnie całkowicie inaczej. Lojalnie uprzedzam, że jest to swego rodzaju monolog - potok słów, gdzie trochę w niektórych momentach nawet ja gubię się w czasie i przestrzeni, ale na swój sposób jestem z tego tekstu dumna. Może następnym razem uda mi się z Syriuszem, ale aktualnie prezentuję Remusa i jego demony.  
> (Zachęcam gorąco do przesłuchania)
> 
> Edit. 18.04.18 - Na fanfiction fik wisi od dłuższego czasu, wiec wrzucam tutaj tylko dla formalności.

_In the days of my youth…_

Remus drgnął zupełnie wystraszony, słysząc pierwsze nuty znajomej melodii, które wyrwały go z otępienia. Wstał z łóżka, stronice _Proroka Codziennego_ całkowicie zapomniane zsunęły mu się z kolan, opadając miękko na pościel, a kości zagruchotały, gdy tylko się wyprostował.

_...I was told what it means to be a man._

Z zaciśniętym sercem wyszedł szybko z pokoju, podążając za słowami jakże znanej mu piosenki. Młode, przystojne twarze stanęły mu przed oczyma, gdy schodził po zakurzonych schodach, wydających skrzypiący dźwięk przy każdym kroku i nawet się nie skrzywił na widok powieszonych, skrzacich głów. (Kto by pomyślał, że elita chwaląca się swoim nienagannym wychowaniem może mieć tak mocno zakorzenioną od wieków barbarzyńską tradycję?)

_...I've tried to do all those things…_

Korytarz na parterze wydawał mu się jeszcze bardziej upiorny niż do tej pory. Przyciemnione światło dobiegające z powoli dogasających świec kandelabrów, po których wiły się srebrne węże, jedyne wypolerowane elementy jakim poświęcał czas stary, zwariowany skrzat. Z obdrapanych, burych ścian, które wyglądały jakby ktoś co najmniej próbował paznokciami wydrapać sobie drogę ku wolności z tego przeklętego miejsca, łypały na niego ze zgorszeniem postaci już od dawna nieżyjących członków rodu, zaklętych na płótnie niczym na wieczną pokutę czy przestrogę dla innych. Remus nie wiedział, co wydawało się być bardziej okrutne. (Grimmauld Place nr 12 całe było przesiąknięte cierpieniem, które wisiało ciężko w powietrzu wraz z wszechogarniającą rozpaczą domowników; dusząc każdego, który się pojawił w posesji Blacków.)

_No matter how I try…_

Drzwi do salonu otwarte były na rozszerz i właśnie stamtąd dobiegała muzyka. Remus zatrzymał się gwałtownie kilka metrów przed progiem, nagle czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Silny, zwierzęcy strach sparaliżował go na kilka sekund, przez które nie potrafił złapać oddechu. (Wcale nie pomagało, że Lunatyk był tak samo przerażony jak Remus.)

_...to the same old jam._

W progu stali oni – karykatury, które dręczyły go zarówno za dnia, jak i nocy. Kukły utkane z tęsknoty, odrobiny obłędu i wszechogarniającej winy. I te oczy, och te oczy! Nieżywe, nic niewidzące, ale pełne niewypowiedzianego oskarżenia. Remus nie musiał słyszeć ich głosów, by wiedzieć, co chcieli mu przekazać. (Czemu ty? Czemu tylko ty? Czemu _my_?) Gdyby tylko inni wiedzieli, że jego klątwa wcale nie była związana z pełnią księżyca; że szaleństwo, które powoli go konsumowało, było godne kary samych Furii i nie miało nic wspólnego z wilkiem. (Czy dopiero wówczas spojrzano by na niego jak na ofiarę, a nie bestię?)

_Good times, bad times…_

Kukły poruszały ustami jakby w parodii śpiewu i na dłuższą chwilę Remus pozwolił pochłonąć się swojemu prywatnemu piekłu. Trzy sylwetki, uchwycone w najszczęśliwszym momencie ich życia niczym owady zachowane w bursztynie. Idealnie uchwycone kopie, błyszczące w swym niewidzialnym więzieniu.(Wyglądają tak perfekcyjnie – zupełnie jakby wszystko, co ich spotkało, było tylko wielkim kłamstwem, iluzją zesłaną za sprawą okrutnego boga.)

– Remus?

Wilkołakowi aż przeszły ciarki po plecach, kiedy o wiele starsza wersja Syriusza pojawiła się w progu, a demony jego przeszłości nagle zniknęły, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było, jakby Remus cały ten czas stał tuż przed salonem, zahipnotyzowany muzyką. (Remus nawet starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak Syriusz, zupełnie nieświadomie, stanął dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, które zajmowała jego karykatura.)

– Zeppelin? – Lupin podniósł brew do góry, na co Black wzruszył ramionami. Remus spojrzał na przyjaciela (czy był jednak dalej przyjacielem czy zdrajcą, czy może trupem, wytworem utkanym z jego najgorszych koszmarów?) - wciąż chudy i blady, o błędnych, szarych oczach, w których czaiło się coś, o czym nikt nie chciał mówić. (Kiedyś, dawno temu, w innym życiu, kiedy byli jeszcze szczęśliwi, oczy Łapy były srebrne, pełne życia i radości; nigdy szare – zawsze koloru jego gwiazdy) Włosy upięte miał z tyłu głowy, choć kilka kosmyków opadało na wychudłą, lekko zapadłą twarz. (twarz obcego; Remus dopiero po trzynastu latach miał sposobność na poznanie twarzy dorosłego Syriusza) Ubrany był w zwyczajną, czarną koszulkę i tego samego koloru spodnie, zupełnie mugolskie, bo jeśli można było coś stwierdzić o Syriuszu, to, to, że był uparty do samego końca.

– Przywodzi wspomnienia, huh – ni to powiedział, ni to stwierdził Remus. (Nie miał jednak odwagi, by dodać, że nie słyszał tej piosenki od trzynastu lat.) Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, jakby próbując doszukać się _siebie_ nawzajem. Kukła utkana z horrorów jego serca wynurzyła się zza ramienia tego obcego Syriusza. Młoda twarz, nieżywe oczy, usta wykrzywione w szeroki uśmiech. (Remus nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać, co musiał widzieć Syriusz, gdy na patrzył na niego.) Jakaś decyzja musiała zapaść, bo Syriusz wyprostował się nagle, strzepując z ramienia niewidzialną dla siebie karykaturę, która zniknęła równie szybko, co się pojawiła. Remus czekał. (Czy grzechem było przyznać, że tylko zielone przekleństwo było tym, czego od trzynastu lat wyczekiwał?)

– Musimy porozmawiać – tu Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. (Łapa zawsze marszczył brwi, mocno ściągając je do środka, gdy tylko podejmował ważne decyzje; jak dziwnie dostrzegać znajome gesty na obcej twarzy.)

– O czym? – spytał ostrożnie Remus. (Trzynaście lat spędzonych w Tartarusie to wystarczająco dużo czasu, by człowiek się zmienił; by zamiast przyjaciela widzieć trupa noszącego znajomą twarz.)

– O Harrym – ton głosu Syriusza nie pozostawia wiele do wyboru. Te dwie sylaby zawierały w sobie moc. Totalny absolutyzm i zero możliwości na dyskusję. Ton, świadczący, że obojętnie czy Remus się zgodzi czy nie, to plan i tak zostanie wprowadzony w życie. I choć był przed nim najprawdziwszy nieznajomy, obcy człowiek, to po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, Remus poczuł jakby nie był sam.

(Najwidoczniej trzynaście lat w największym piekle na ziemi nie jest wystarczająco długim czasem, przy powstrzymać Łapę przed knuciem; nie zważając na jakiekolwiek konsekwencje.)


End file.
